


Sick Day

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [86]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompted on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Sick Day

7-28-15  
Prompt: Sick Day  
Pairing: TsukkiYama  
Rating: Mature  
  
Kei looked like death.  
  
He rolled out of bed with his hair smooshed flat to his head on one side and sticking straight up on the other, his glasses skewed, and his nose a concerning color of red. Tadashi took one look at him and sighed at the loss of a productive day.  
  
  
"No," he said, standing to block Kei's path to the door. "Back to bed."  
  
  
"Dashi, get out of my way," Kei groaned, shuffling ever forward. When he reached the place where Tadashi stood, he paused, looking down at their feet with a puzzled expression.   
  
  
  
"Kei," Tadashi said in what he hoped was a sweet, non-threatening voice, "my darling, my love, light of my life, get back in that bed right this instant." Kei leaned forward - or swayed forward, Tadashi wasn't sure - and tried to glare.  
  
  
"I don't have time for this, Dashi, I have to go to work." Tadashi snorted.   
  
  
  
"Don't make me," he warned. Something must have gotten through to Kei because his eyes grew wide and he took a faulty step back.  
  
  
"you wouldn't."  
  
  
"I would."  
  
  
They stared at each other. Tadashi raised an eyebrow and leaned to one side, over to where his phone sat charging on their dresser. Kei crossed his arms. Tadashi thumbed the phone open. Kei's eyes darted around the room. Tadashi pulled up the phone app. Kei slumped in on himself.  
  
  
"I'm not that sick," he tried, but it was a weak attempt.  
  
  
"Back to bed, Kei," Tadashi said quietly, Suga's contact still pulled up on his phone. It didn't seem he would have to use it, however, as Kei turned and slumped back toward the bed, falling face first and staying. Tadashi set his phone down with a fond smile and went to cover him with a blanket.   
  
  
  
"Get some rest," he said. "I'll go start some soup. If you feel up to it later we can watch a movie or two." Kei was already asleep.  
  
  
  
  
"Dashi," Tadashi couldn't help but smile at the sleepy voice that filled the apartment. "Don't you have work to do?" Tadashi hummed and kept stirring.  
  
  
"I got some done while you were asleep," he said. "Do you want some soup now, or later?"  
  
  
"Now, please," Kei mumbled. Tadishi nodded and gestured toward the couch.  
  
  
By the time the soup was finished and poured into two bowls, Kei had managed to turn their couch into a tangled blanket nest, with only one hand and the top of his face showing through the mounds of fabric.   
  
  
  
"Hey," Tadashi said, sitting carefully. "How you feeling?" He held a hand to Kei's forehead and handed him his soup.  
  
  
"I'm fine," Kei said. "I need to check my email." Tadashi shook his head and smiled.  
  
  
"You know how I know you're really sick?" he asked.  
  
  
"Not sick," Kei mumbled. Tadashi ignored him.  
  
  
"The only time you have ever, in your life, called me 'Dashi' has been either when you were sick or when I had that surgury on my leg." Kei furrowed his brow, looking confused. "It's okay, love," Tadashi said. "You are gonna stay here for a day or two, and I'm going to take care of you. You'll be back on your feet in no time."  
  
  
"That's not true," Kei said slowly.  
  
  
"What's not?" Tadashi asked.  
  
  
"I call you Dashi pleanty," Kei answered. Tadashi stared at him for a moment, then threw his head back and laughed.  
  
  
"In your head, Kei," he said. "You still only ever call me Tadashi or Yamaguchi out loud." He paused for a moment, thingking. "No, wait, actually, there is another time you do it."  
  
  
"When's that?" Kei asked.  
  
  
"Well, I can't be sure about this, but you were having a dream, and you kept whimpering and saying my name," Tadashi said, sringing off the couch and grinning at his lover. "I thought it might have been a nightmare, but you seemed to be enjoying it." He only just managed to dodge the empty soup bowl that when flying at his head.  
  
  
"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Tadashi smiled and bent to kiss Kei's forehead.  
  
  
"Sorry, Tsukki."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
